Apologize
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: She wasn't the only one of the two that was weak when it came to thinking about his departure. He also thought about it, he thought about it so much, he snapped and ran. ReiLi WonreiXLien Song fic


**A/n: I think this song fits, sorta with them...Oh...SCHOOL'S OUT! AND THIS IS MY CELEBRATION FIC!!WHOO!! -cough-Okay so, I don't think that Lien is the only one of the two who breaks down when they think about Wonrei's departure. So this is a fic is showing a moment of emotional weakness for Wonrei. I don't own Zatch Bell.**

* * *

Tearing down the alley, Lien could just make out a lone silouette shrouded by the darkening sky. Black clouds threatened rain, but she didn't care - she had to catch up to him, before he'd walk out of her life entirely. Lien knew that this was it; Wonrei would return to his own world and pretend that their time together never happened.

"Wonrei where are you going?!" Lien defiantly shouted; against the rain, against her mamodo. Large droplets spattered in her eyes and stained her cheeks, blurring her eyesight. Determined to stop her partner from making a mistake, she felt the heat rise on her face.

_I'm holding on your rope,_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

The figure stopped moving, acknowledging the presence of the other being. Wonrei's loosly thrown on gi wavered in two directions as if torn between continuing on or staying. Slowly he turned toward Lien, revealing a very distraught visage. Despite his collective pose and stride, it was evident this was only a facade against deeper emotions. Lien knew this.

"Lien, I cannot continue this." Pain framed his regal features, sullying them to a meager haggard appearance. "I cannot love you the way you want me to." The voice came out mechanical and dry, as though devoid of any feeling.

_And I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound_

Those words stung, but she knew better. Lien could feel the hurt, the pain inside her partner; the pain that he tried every waking moment to prevent. Nights of loving Wonrei flashed through her mind, dealing with torment the mamodo self inflicted. The enevitable departure was too horrible to bear, but it was much worse to see it so plainly written on Wonrei's face.

Echoing in her mind were the words that Wonrei told her, when they had loved each other in the twilight, after the tears of her mamodo subsided…'I need you, Lien.'

"I care about you, Lien, but I cannot…" he left the sentence trail, unable to bring himself to say the words.

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down, but wait_

_Please don't say those words, Wonrei,_ Lien thought. _Nothing would ache more than to hear them from your lips, the ones I left so many kisses upon to stop the pain._

"I am sorry." Water trickled at the corner of Wonrei's eye, from what Lien could see. The rain was distorting her own eyesight; at least that's what she told herself. Those weren't tears falling...

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

The mamodo turned, prepared to walk away from the best thing that had ever happened to him. After being forced into this war and fighting his once friends, he found comfort in the arms of his bookkeeper. No one else could fill the place of his human–his lover, but the ache in his heart had grown too strong after the Zofis fight.

What if he had left her?

What if Lien would have died too ? It hurt too much, like it did with her. He could feel the serpent coiled around his heart squeeze in response to the thought.

Better to live a lonely existence than being eaten away by the thought that your lover would be killed in a fight, another mamodo…or by your own hand. He could not bear that loss.

Lien stood in front of him somehow, god she was fast. The raven-haired girl's lips pressed against the noble mamodoi's, ending his thoughts.

_That it's too late to apologize_

_It's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize_

_It's too late_

"I will never leave you, Wonrei. Don't tell me you're sorry. Don't tell me you're leaving me. Just love me the way you always have. It's too late to apologize – because I already love you." Lien's breaths came rapidly, as though she had been running; her heart beat fast, pressed up to his chest, Wonrei could feel the flutter against his chest.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall_

_Take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But it's nothing new - yeah_

"You are who I live for, Wonrei. Please don't take that away from me." Lien was holding tight to Wonrei, she realized – but she needed to hold him…needed him to see.

Turning the pale face towards her own, he gazed into the azure pools that reflected her own features. Raven strands were clinging to her temples, sagging under the weight of the rain. She could see her own warm brown eyes piercing the mamodo's looking for a reason, an answer…she couldn't just let this end.

Those deep blue eyes closed, failing to keep out the emotion building behind them. "I can't bear for you to watch me leave…" A fist pounded Lien's back. "Ill leave you, and what will be left? I cannot lose you..." The last sentence came out a whisper, strangled in his throat from the tears that threatened to fall. His fist beat again, and again on the red clothed back; all Lien could do was hold him tightly.

_I loved you with the a fire red-_

_Now it's turning blue, and you say..._

_"Sorry" like the angel_

_Heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid..._

"I love you, Lien…God, I love you…" Silently they held each other as the rain fell, enveloping them in their own world of love and hate. The mamodo's body shook into the smaller being's embrace as the tears traitorously spread down his cheeks.

"I am sorry," Wonrei whispered. "I am sorry…" _For everything,_ he thought. _For not being enough, for being afraid._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-_

"It's okay, Wonrei. I'll always be here for you, through heaven or hell. I will never leave you." Small hands brushed through the wet hair clinging to Wonrei's headband, running them along the rest of his drentched hair so neatly placed on his head. "Don't apologize to me, because I do this for the one I love."

Lien felt relief wash over her as the fist that had been pushing into her back lost its pressure. Wonrei was buried in her shoulder, hands wrining the scarlet fabric of herr shirt. Slowly he came up to look at her again, wet streaks clinging to the porcelain skin.

_He looked so sad,_ Lien thought. _Please god, let me take that pain away._

Gently, she kissed her partner – her lover, holding him ever closer to her own body.

Slowly, the rain subsided.

_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet... off the ground..._

**A/n: I hoped you liked the fic, please don't flame me.**


End file.
